


Without A Clue

by helloliriels



Series: TJLC Poems [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fix-It, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Poetry, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: Sherlock's POV after the case in A Study in Pink.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: TJLC Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994833
Kudos: 9





	Without A Clue

## Without A Clue

### by helloliriels

I thought I knew  
what made them tick  
These simple human brains.

That is...  
until I met this man -  
I've never been the same.

I went from "freak"  
to "fantastic"  
all in one single night.

"Amazing!"  
"Brilliant!"  
He'll often quip -  
as though conducting light.

I feel I see the universe  
when looking  
in his eyes

Though I'm prepared  
to die for him -  
he'll never realize.

Yet -

He looks at me  
at every chance  
as if I'm his world _too_?

I must admit,  
I've been so thick,   
To not have seen the clues.


End file.
